


Honey Bee

by MissDavis



Series: Consolation Prizes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Hospitals, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parentlock, Sort Of, bee stings, very minor medical drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: Rosie gets stung by a bee. It's not a big deal, except that it is.





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottoolateforthegame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottoolateforthegame/gifts).



> Part of the [221b-Consolation Fest](https://221b-consolation.tumblr.com/), for nottoolateforthegame, who gave me the prompt: _How about little Rosie in the hospital (appendicitis or something) and Sherlock being denied access at first because he's "not her parent" and John realizing he needs/wants to make them official?_
> 
> So I wrote this by hand at 1 am last night, and realized it doesn't exactly follow the prompt, but I rarely follow prompts exactly, so here you go! :)
> 
> This could be read as a standalone or it could follow several years after the first two ficlets in this series, assuming events in that universe ended up following canon, which in my opinion would be very sad. :(

Sherlock skidded to a stop in front of the A&E desk, catching himself before he could pitch forward into the woman staffing it. "Rosie Watson!" he gasped. 

The woman blinked up at him, eyes wide behind her thick-rimmed glasses. "Pardon me?"

"Rosie—Rosamund Mary Watson. She's three years old. Where is she?"

"Are you her parent or legal guardian?" the woman asked, sounding bored with the question as she used one finger to tap at the down arrow on her keyboard.

"I got a call from her nursery. They said she was sent here for a possible allergic reaction."

"What's your name, sir?"

"She was stung by a bee," he said, and leaned over the desk to peer at her computer.

"Excuse me!" She tried to turn the monitor so he couldn't see it. 

Sherlock took a deep breath and prepared to fight his way through the whole hospital, but before he had to, he heard his name shouted as John ran through the sliding doors into the A&E.

"Sherlock!" John was out of breath. He stood with his hands on his knees, panting. "Is she all right?"

"Are you Rosamund's father?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes, I am. Where is she? Can we see her?"

Sherlock followed John into the treatment area, where they found Rosie drinking a carton of apple juice and playing I Spy with her assistant nursery instructor. She had a huge swollen red blotch covering her forehead and stretching into her hair. The doctor who'd treated her called it a large local reaction, but as she'd had no signs of respiratory distress or any other symptoms of a serious allergy, he told them there was nothing to worry about. Sherlock's own heart was racing, but since John seemed to agree with the diagnosis, he tried to make himself relax so Rosie wouldn't be scared.

John signed her out and they left together, Rosie nestled between them in the back of a cab, nodding off because it was naptime and she'd had an exciting morning. Sherlock exhaled and dropped his head back against the seat. "God, I was so upset there for a while."

"I know," John said. "When I got there and saw they hadn't let you see her yet, and then when the doctor kept directing all the discussion to me, as if you weren't even there...."

Sherlock turned his head to look over Rosie at him. "What are you talking about? I was upset because I thought she might be allergic to bees. What kind of life would that be?"

"It's a pretty manageable allergy. You weren't upset because you couldn't have access to Rosie?"

Sherlock frowned. "Well, I might have been, but you arrived less than a minute after I did, so it wasn't an issue. But bees, John."

John shook his head. "All right, but I think we should take some legal steps to make sure that never happens again."

Sherlock blinked at him. "While I would be more than happy to marry you and adopt Rosie, we probably shouldn't rush in—"

"Uh, I just meant we could sign some sort of medical consent form."

"Oh." Sherlock cleared his throat. "Well. A medical consent form would be fine, too."

"Though if you want to do that other thing, we could...." John trailed off.

"Yes. We could. Couldn't we."

"Yes. Although you're right about rushing in. Last time I rushed into marriage, eight months later I had a newborn baby on my hands. I couldn't handle a second one."

Sherlock grinned. "That's fair enough. And I don't want to plan another big wedding. That was a lot of work."

"Okay. No big wedding. We'll just sign some papers."

"All right. We'll do that." He paused for a moment. "But John."

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I'm really glad she's not allergic to bees."

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that I am writing a ficlet a day and also working on a WIP that I updated today, I was only able to do very minimal medical and legal research for this, so I apologize for any errors. Please don't correct me unless it's just a typo. But all other comments are welcome!


End file.
